Lois Gets a Job
by krazykid47
Summary: Peter loses his job, and Lois gets a job. This is my first fanfic so be nice
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lois Gets A Job

Author: krazykid47

A/N: This is only my first story so review, but be nice! My next chapter will be better. No Flames! Crit welcome.

Rating: K

Warning: N/A

Chapter 1. Lois Gets Frustrated

Peter was sitting on the couch watching the news. "Lois, get me a beer."

" I am doing the laundry, Peter, can you get it yourself."

" Lois, you are so lazy!" Peter got up went to the fridge, and he saw a piece of paper with a scribble on it. "Lois, what the heck is this thing on the fridge?"

" You idiot, it's Stewie's self portrait."

" Well, sorry!" Peter got his beer and returned to the couch. Lois came up from the basement and turned off the television.

"Peter, I am getting sick of you just sitting on the couch doing nothing! I do all the work around here! It wouldn't kill you to do something! I am ticked off right now it's not even funny!" Needless to say Lois was very angry.

" Lois, calm down."

" Peter! I can't calm down! You just sit there! There is a dent in the couch because of you!"

" Lois, I do get off my butt sometimes."

" Yeah, to go to the bar! Ever since you lost your job last week! How are we supposed to pay the bills?"

" I have my final paycheck coming in the mail!"

" That's it Peter I am going to check the newspapers for a job!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lois Gets A Job

Author:krazykid47

A/N: Hey I updated my story this one is better. Well, I think that's for you guys to decide. Crit Welcome

Rating: T

Warning: A little bit of violence and blood, but not a lot.

Chapter 2: Lois in trouble

The next day, Lois was reading the newspaper when Peter woke up.

"Hey Lois, what's for breakfast."

"You missed it, breakfast was four hours ago! You were out 'till 6:00 in the morning you idiot!"

"Okay, I am sorry, jeez, you don't have to yell."

"Peter, I was worried sick about you! I thought you were dead or something! I didn't know what happened! It makes me so mad I could just just…" Lois picked up a knife and jabbed it in Peter's right shoulder. Blood started to pour out of Peter's shoulder blade.

"Peter, oh my gosh are you alright, I lost control there for a minute. Let's get you to a hospital!"

"Lois, I know it's bleeding bad, but…I'm…fine…hehehehehehehehe" (Peters famous laugh) Peter dropped to the ground right after he laughed. Lois took him to the doctor, Peter was gonna be fine. But not for Lois. She was sentenced in prison for two years for attempted murder.

Two Years Later…

"I'm back!" Lois had returned to the, now trashed, house. "I've never been so happy to see a crappy house." Lois was so happy that she started doing cartwheels…that is… until she saw Peter standing without his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lois Gets A Job

Author: krazykid47

A/N: This is the final chapter. Review! No flames, Crit welcome.

Rating: K+

Warning: Lots Of Violence!

Chapter 3. Lois's New Job

Peter stood there with no pants on. He was drunk and the kids were dressed in clown costumes. Lois was so happy to be home, that she didn't say anything she just smiled. "H-hey sir get out of my house." Peter told Lois.

"Peter its me, Lois."

"Lois…Hey buddy!"

"Mom! Get us out of here!" Meg screamed. "He made us dress up like circus clowns!"

"Kids go upstairs it's time for bed anyway. We'll sort it out in the morning."

The next morning Lois was reading the newspaper. Peter came down with no clothes on.

"Peter! What's the matter with you, the kids were taken away!"

"Really, by who?"

"Child services. We have to pay them money to get them back!"

"That is so stupid…where am I again?"

"Peter, you are an idiot! I found a job, I can earn the money to get the kids home. Until I get that money I am moving out!"

"But why?"

"Because! I can't take this anymore! I am getting sick of you getting drunk! I am moving out!" Quagmire, burst through the door with some headset on, and a satellite in his hand.

"Hey Lois, I couldn't help but hearing you were moving out!"

"Yes Glen, I'm moving out for now. And what is that thing on your head?"

"Oh, that's just…my…headphones…with extreme satellite thingy."

"Oh,"

"Hey Lois, you can always stay with me at my house! He, He, alright!"

"No, I'll Just stay at my sisters, but thanks, Glen."

"Anytime, Lois. Gigetty Gigetty Gig-e-tty." Lois left, about 3 months later she returned with the kids. She saw Peter dead on the floor. He had drunk himself to death. They all got scared. Lois and Meg screamed while Chris and Stewie said they were gonna tell the kids at school.

"You won't tell anyone about this"

"But mom," Lois took a M16 out of the closet and shot the kids she buried them in the backyard. She told everyone that her family went missing and kept her job as a bartender. She then got married to Quagmire, and they had 5 more kids, Jeff, Jerry, Joey, Glen jr., and Nicholas. The End.


End file.
